phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Songs sung by Fireside Girls
Divide I think we could divide this category into: * Songs sung by Gretchen * Songs sung by Ginger * Songs sung by Adyson * Songs sung by Katie * Songs sung by Holly * Songs sung by Milly What do you think? Troly (talk) 14:11, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :Nah...that's not a good idea. Better to be kept as a group. ::Two months late, but since I pretty much got reminded about this, I'll add my opinion. So.... Needless to say, it's best not to divide the category. ~KinHikari ♪ Minogasenai akiramenai. ♪ 23:40, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :Unless the Fireside Girls spin-off becomes real, I agree. IaLL's not here, he's in coat town. 17:31, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Still thinking is a good idea to split, considering Unnamed Ginger song. Troly (talk) 09:45, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :Then why do you want to separate the category for each fireside girl, if the one who has the most songs is Ginger (I think)? So far, they have all sung in group, so I agree that it doesn't really make much sense to divide it. (Megamon13) (talk) 09:15 October 05, 2014 :: One thing we can take a look at is how many songs are actually sung by just one member of the Fireside Girls, rather than by the FSG as a group. I would define a group of the FSG as being four or more of the regular members. I think the guideline has been if that you can find at least three pages that fit into a category, then it's worthwhile to have that category. Three might be borderline, but four qualifies. :: So if you can only come up with a few instances where individual Fireside Girls have sung songs outside the group, then it's probably not time to give them individual categories. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:08, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :: As of now, the only songs where a fireside girl other than Isabella is a main singer are Waggle Dance and Jump Right to It. I'd also say to wait until the other girls get songs where they are a main singer. 09MurphyM (talk) 03:24, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :::I have to agree with RRabbit on what he said about this, as I also believe this category does not need to be divided. P&F fan92 (talk) 03:39, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I don't think this category should be split. In the vast majority of their songs, the members of Isabella's troop are backup singers; and in most of those cases, they're not even doing the singing themselves - they're often drawn as character stand-ins for uncredited female vocalists. So I don't think a category "Songs sung by Katie" would even necessarily be an accurate description, and thus they need not exist. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 00:01, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Reasons for split After months of thinking, I have found the following reasons why we should split the category: ::*Not all the Fireside Girls sing in all the songs (for example: "Troy", "S'Winter" among others) ::*In the Spanish wiki we have them divided and it works ::*Having "songs sung by Fireside Girls" its like grouping the songs by Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella and Buford in "songs by the gang" ::*Other groups (like L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N and Love Händel) have the category splited ::*The fireside girls are a group but not "a character". They are credited separatedly in the credits and as separate characters should be count them. ::*Isabella is splited from the category so the others should too. ::*In some episodes such as "S'Winter" or "Troy Story", not all the Fireside girls sing. Troly (talk) 08:12, October 7, 2014 (UTC)